Drakken's Scar
by InsertNameHereHasBeenTaken
Summary: ... And tatto? Pleas read


Right just a little one shot of how I picture Drakken getting his scar. This came to me while board out of my head doing the washing up so I suppose every dull soapy cloud has a silver lining but you'll all be the judge of that really. Little bit Drakkgo/Shekken if you squint, set before season one around a year after they start working together. Enjoy, pleas rate and review, I live for feedback.

* * *

Shego was relaxing in her rooms the en-suite hot tub she had made sure was install when they had been designing the new _lair_. It was slightly stage for her to be living in one place; she hadn't done this since leaving her brothers years ago. After she had left them it had been one job, one theft, one attack after another, never stopping, never getting court. The memory cased a small smile to tug at her lips; it had been fun but a lot more effort than this new job which was almost as enjoyable, if for different reasons; it never ceased to amuse her to watch her boss of a little over a year work. There was something funny about the way he got so flustered over tinny little things, or the way he often forgot that he was around other people and began saying all his thought out loud. It was almost enough to make her giggle. _Almost._ There was no way in hell she would be court dead _giggling _at a man.

All in all, she thought as she stretched out putting her hands behind her head, this was a pretty sweet job she had gotten herself here. Excellent pay, enough holiday to make any normal persons jaw drop, an almost endless list of chance to put her vast array of skills to good, well bad, use with no deadline on when they need to completed as long as she kept the coffers filled, and not to mention if she was ever board in in a violent mood then Dr Drakken had said it was ok if she _'trained'_ the henchmen. They had all come to fear those little training sessions. Yep, all things considered this was probably the best job she had ever had, bar the occasional explosions that meant that the not so good Doctor was hard at work.

As she stretched out again one of these little room shaking blasts tore thought the building. She sighed and considered whether or not to go and assess the damage. She would be the one who would have to arrange the cleanup and the sooner that got started the better, but then again the destruction would still be there in an hour or two after she was don relaxing and doing nothing. She sighed as a second blast filled the room and pulled herself out of the hot water and grabbed a towel. If he was left to his own devices he would probably have the whole place down like the last one.

She pulled on her jump suit and stretching her up above her head she stepped out in to the hall. Once again he had gone for the chrome attack when decorating, well it was classic for supper villains. She made her way down to Drakken's lab with enough confidence that strangers could be forgiven for thinking she owned the place. As she approached the door to the lap she began assessing the walls for blast damage.

A group of henchmen tried to scuttle past her fleeing the lab that had just gone boom. She grabbed one by the collar and pulled him up off his feet and pinned him to the wall as if he weighed nothing and said "What the hell happened?"

Shego hadn't though that she was being that aggressive but apparently she had judging by the way the henchmen seemed to lay a brick as he choked out "Don't know"

She dropped him and kept walking as he fled; it was a nice feeling that they feared her so much. She stopped in front of the door the lab, resting her weight on one foot and putting a hand on her hip; she sighed as she ran her fingers though her hair. There was a distinctly Drakken shaped dent in it. She pressed the button that opened Drakken fell backwards out of the lab and landed at her feet.

She raised an eyebrow that clearly asked 'Well?' He grinned sheepishly up at her and gave a childish little wave. Shego's brow lifted a fraction. He spoke "Err… I have invented a new kind of bomb" he said in triumphant voice.

"You don't say?" Her voice was dripping with sarcasm "Was it by any chance shrapnel biased?"

He leapt to his feet said in surprised irritation "How did you know that? I only started work on it this morning"

She leaned in and pulled a peace of jagged metal off his slightly torn and burned overalls and held it between their faces and said in a sarcastic; almost whisper "Just a guess"

"Oh" He took it from her and examined it interest "Right"

She turned and began to walk away calling over her shoulder, sounding vaguely irritated "Come on"

"Wait, what? He jogged slightly to catch up "Where are we going?"

"Where do you think?"

"Err…"

"Medical" Had he really not noticed all the cuts?

"Why?"

No, apparently he hadn't "Just take a quick look at yourself for a minuet there Dr D"

"Oh" He said in mild surprise, examining all the little cuts on his arms "Damn"

They had reached the medical bay and stepped inside before released that there was a problem "Err… Shego, didn't our Medic quit?"

"Yeah" She began rummaging in cupboards and draws for the right peace of kit.

Drakken was about to say something but Shego cut him off saying "Relax Dr D, I have medical training"

He didn't quit know how to respond, one the one hand Shego had every other skill that would be need for a combat situation so it sort of stood to reason that she would know how to patch herself and others up after; on the other hand it was almost comical to image in Shego doing anything caring or gentile. At that moment a ridicules image of Shego in a sort of cross between a nuns and an old fashioned nurses outfit; he had to fight hard not to laugh at the strange picture.

There was a tapping on his skull. He blinked in surprise coming out of his thoughts "Hu?"

"Yo! Dr D, anyone home?" She rolled her eyes at his confused look and repeated herself "I said sit down and take your coat off"

He sat down obediently, but hesitated before taking his jacket off, what if she sore it? Well he had known that she would see it eventually but that didn't mean he was any happier about. He sighed as he began pulling his gloves off and fiddling with the belt that held the lab coat on, might as well get the mocking over with as quickly as possible. As he tugged at the jacket he noticed properly for the first time the stinging in his arms and particularly his face. He reached a tentative hand to his cheek and found a shard of metal stuck in his face.

He was about to pull it out when Shego slapped his hand away saying "Leave it"

"Why?" He asked as he rubbed his hand

"Because I said so" The look she gave him was enough to stop any farther discussion on the matter "I said take you coat off, I need to get at the injuries"

"Right" He said distractedly, wondering how bad the damage to his face was.

Shego had gone back the medical kit but when she turned back to Drakken she couldn't help but smirk at his clothing "Wow, a vest, really?"

"Yes really, is there a problem with vests"

"No, no" her voice was full of sarcasm "I just didn't relies we were in the 50's"

She examined him critically, deciding that the one on his face was the worse so to start with that. Pulling on rubber gloves she took a pair of tweezers from the pack and began to remove the metal shard from his face. Once it was out she sighed, the cut was deeper and wider than she had thought and it was going to need stitching. Shego began the proses without a word, preferring to focus on not messing up her boss's face then talking. His eyes widened slightly as she pulled the needle out but he keeper his mouth shut, trying not to think about just how close she was to him. Shego applied a local anesthetic and finished sowing the cut quickly.

It was as she stepped back to exam the injuries on his arms when she sore it. She tilted her head to one side trying to get a better look and said curiously "What is that"

"Nothing" Drakken replied to quickly, leaping away from her so she couldn't see his back.

"Le'me see" she said hopping lightly around behind before he could turn again she sore it "Oh my God Dr D is that a tattoo?" she said incredulously.

He sat back down a frown on his blue face "Yes"

She laughed and said "Dr D, why do you have the toxic symbol and your name tattooed on your shoulder?"

"I was drunk" Shego laughed even harder at this "WHAT'S SO FUNNY!?" He yelled.

She managed to pull in the laughter and said "I just didn't picture you as the type to go out and get drunken tattoos"

"Well I did" He said sounding like a sulking child.

Shego began to deal with the injuries on his arms and asked "So how did you get it?"

"I was 17 and had just finished high school, me and my cousin decided to go celebrate"

"How?" She had of course been going out drinking and partying at that age, much to the anger of Hego, too she just wondered how he had done it. She had just gone to the doggy bars that didn't really care and just flirted a bit with the barmen.

"Fake ID's and everyone in the town we grew up in was scared of me and Eddy"

She nodded, as workable way as any.

He went on "Any way we were both pretty smashed when Ed suggested that we go and get tattoos of what we're going to do when we left education, and what they would call us. The only scientific thing I could think of was the Toxic symbol. I think he got a spanner" Shego smirked "It suited him" he finished.

When Shego was done patching him up and said as she turned to leave "Try not to bring this lair down as well Dr D"

She left him sitting there thinking about the night he had got that tattoo and wondering if he would ever be able to recall it properly. Probably not.

Shego smirked all the way back to her room, wondering just what he was like drunk. She resolved to find out sometime.

THE END?

* * *

I'm quite pleased with this; I think it turned out ok. I still live for feedback :)

At the moment this is just one shot, but if people really want I could probably do a few more chapters.


End file.
